1. Field of Invention
The technology described herein relates to computer networking.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ultra wideband (UWB) is an emerging wireless technology with potential benefits in the realm of wireless computing. UWB operates over the region from about 3.1 to about 10.6 GHz in the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. The potentially beneficial characteristics of UWB technology include data transmission at high data throughput speeds within a relatively short range in the wireless medium, low power consumption, low interference with existing network technologies, such as WiFi networks, and an ability to connect to multiple networks simultaneously on a same radio.
The above-mentioned beneficial characteristics of UWB promise new and useful scenarios for wireless computing. Examples of new wireless computing scenarios include wireless media-streaming over short distances, sharing digital media across multiple WiMedia Logical Link Control Protocol (WLP)-capable devices, the realization of wireless desktops, projecting desktops on a WLP-enabled projector while simultaneously using WiFi to access the internet, connecting to WiFi and WLP networks simultaneously, and enhancing robustness and throughput of existing wireless networks by setting up a secondary link with devices in close proximity Other beneficial scenarios are likely to be discovered as UWB technology becomes more common.
To take advantage of the beneficial characteristics of UWB technology, computer systems must be designed to be compatible with the technology. In particular, it is desirable to enable networking of wireless UWB devices so that the devices can communicate with other wireless devices over the network. Networked devices communicate with each other according to communication protocols. Therefore, a device typically should be compatible with a particular protocol if it is to communicate over a network operating according to that protocol.
The WiMedia Alliance has defined a wireless Logical Link Control layer networking protocol for the UWB radio platform, referred to as the WiMedia Logical Link Control Protocol (WLP-formerly known as WiNet). The WLP standard is modeled after the IEEE 802 (Ethernet) environment, and is shown conceptually in FIG. 1. As a point of comparison, on the left side of FIG. 1 is an abstract representation of the ISO/OSI model for network protocol design in the IEEE 802 (Ethernet) environment. The network to stack 10 includes six layers, including Presentation layer 12, Session layer 14, Transport layer 16, Network layer 18, Data Link layer 20, and Physical layer 26 (PHY). Data Link Layer 20 is further sub-divided into the Logical Link Control (LLC) sub-layer 22 and the Media Access Control (MAC) sub-layer 24.
Each layer within the stack performs a different function. For example, the data link layer encodes and decodes packets into bits and handles errors in the physical layer, flow control, and frame synchronization. The LLC sub-layer controls frame synchronization, flow control, and error checking. The MAC sub-layer controls how a computer on the network gains access to the data and permission to transmit. In particular, the MAC sub-layer provides a set of rules to determine how to access the transmission medium and transmit data. The physical layer is responsible for physically transmitting and receiving the data.
The network protocol stacks 30 and 40 correspond to wireless clients which may operate according to any wireless protocol, such as the WLP environment, or any other environment. In particular, stack 30 includes wireless layer 32, MAC layer 34, and PHY 36. Similarly, stack 40 includes wireless layer 42, MAC layer 44, and PHY 46. A wireless protocol, such as a WLP protocol as defined by the WiMedia Alliance, enables communication between two client devices at the LLC level. Likewise, communication is possible at the MAC level using the MAC protocol, and at the PHY level using the PHY protocol.